The Secret Party
by xXLogicalChaosXx
Summary: What happens when Percy gets an invitation to a party... Truth or dare, karaoke and strip poker! WILL BE GOING THORUGH A MAJOR REWRITE!
1. Invitation

The secret Party (Percy POV)

When I woke up, I thought it was just gonna be another day at camp. Gods, I wish it was.

It had started off as just another day but in the middle of a sword fighting lesson, some girl, probably from the Aphrodite cabin considering her beauty, walked up to me.

"There's a secret party at the Aphrodite cabin tonight, tell no one" she whispered.

She handed me a letter with big bold letters saying 'Invite to the Secret Party'. Meanwhile everyone who _had_ been practising had stopped and were looking at our exchange. A few wolf whistles rang out and made me blush and glare at them. As the girl walked away, I could have sworn she winked at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth scowl at the girl, which made me confused, so I just put it to the back of my mind and resumed the lesson.

* * *

><p>After the lesson, I went back to the cabin and tore the letter and pulled out the invite. I sat down and saw that it was covered in pink glitter and love hearts, which made me groan about how anyone would think it was a love letter.<p>

Welcome to the Secret Party!

People Invited

Nico Di Angelo

Thalia Grace

Grover Underwood

Juniper

Percy Jackson

Conner Stoll

Travis Stoll

Katie Gardner

Clarrise La Rue

Chris Rodriguez

Annabeth Chase

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"What the hell what?" A familiar voice said behind me. I jumped around and whipped out riptide and uncapped it on instinct.

"Sneaking up on people can get you killed, Wise Girl" I said exasperatedly.

"Not with that sluggish reaction" came her retort. I just ignored it and asked my question.

"So what are you doing in _my_ cabin, Wise Girl?" She raised an eyebrow when I put emphasis on _my_.

"Uh, n-nothing, just asking whether you were going to the party or not." Riiight, and I'm Zeus. Thunder boomed outside a few seconds after I thought that.

"Yeah, I am going to the party. Why?" For some weird reason she gained a light blush when I asked.

"N-no reason." This time it was my turn to raise a brow at her stutter. I glanced down at the invite and checked the time of the party.

6:00 pm

I checked my watch. It said 5:30.

_'Well shit, I've only got half an hour to get ready' _I thought. I tore off my shirt and jeans, completely forgetting Annabeth was still in the room, and ran into the shower. When I came out with only a towel around my waist, I saw Annabeth blushing like a tomato. I was pretty sure I looked similar considering how warm my face felt.

"I-I'll just go n-now" She said stiffly, before quickly walking to the door, practically running. I changed into a simple pair of jeans and an orange Camp half-blood t-shirt. I walked outside and made my way to the Aphrodite cabin. When I knocked on the door lightly, it swung open to reveal a rather interesting scene.


	2. Embarrassment, Anyone?

Truth or dare

When I knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal everyone on the floor in a circle with Nico saying something.

"Dare," I heard a confident voice reply. Whoever it was, I felt sorry for them because I've played T&D with Nico before. He could think up some hellish dares. I stepped in and instantly everyone's eyes turned to me.

'Huh, the punk actually showed up' Clarisse said.

'Dammit' muttered Travis.

'Pay up, Trav' Came the reply from Connor

I saw Conner and Travis exchange a few drachmas, apparently they had bet on whether or not everyone invited would show up. I sat down between Nico and Annabeth. As I sat down, I accidentally brushed against Annabeth's hand and she blushed yet again, but made no indication of wanting to move her hand.

'Okay now that we're all here, I'll explain the rules _again' _Silena sighed with a fairly annoyed tone.

'Rule one: If you don't do the dare you were given or refuse to answer whatever you were asked, you have to run around camp naked, screaming 'I love Dionysus' as loud as you can.'

_Okay I officially just gave up hope of getting out of any truth or dare..._

"Rule 2: You are not allowed to order a dare that involves time-wasting preparation"

"Rule 3: You are not allowed to take pictures or videos of the victim of the punishment"

Is it me or was she looking/glaring at the Stoll brothers when she said that rule?

"OK, now we can continue our game"

"Right then Thal, I dare you to...hmm...dress up like a Barbie and sing the Barbie song!' Nico said with an evil grin. Then he added something else.

"Oh and you have to change your voice to make up for a lack of a partner, seeing as probably no one wants to join you on your début."

"What! Come on, someone please help me out?" Thalia softly shouted, not wanting to attract attention from the other cabins.

When everyone conveniently found their shoes very interesting, she growled.

"Ann? Please don't leave me to this..." She said pleadingly to Annabeth. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Fine then" grumbled Thalia.

She went into the bathroom with Silena, who had a bag the size of a couch and a very pink and very frilly dress. When she took the first step out of the bathroom, everyone went silent. Even the Stoll brothers gaped at Thalia's new look. Then everyone burst out laughing and rolled on the floor.

'Oh, just you wait, Nico...' She grit out.

All of a sudden, everyone went quiet. In my mind I could see Nico doing some horrible dare or spilling his deepest secrets. I shuddered at the thought and looked at everyone's faces, only to find them drained of colour probably thinking about what she was going to do to Nico but with them in his place. She got up on the stage the Aphrodite cabin had conveniently set up for karaoke. Silena went over to the karaoke machine and started it.

Hi Barbie!  
>- Hi Ken!<br>- You wanna go for a ride?  
>- Sure, Ken!<br>- Jump in!  
>- Ha ha ha!<p>

At this point, everyone was staring amazed that Thalia could imitate different voices so well. They all just stared at her with their mouths agape. Thalia just smirked.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie<br>You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky<p>

You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa<p>

Nico started to get a perverted grin on his face with some drool coming out at these lines.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<p>

You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<br>You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!<br>- Oh, I love you Ken!

By the time it finished, we were all rolling on the floor laughing our asses off. It was just so ridiculous to see cold, tough Thalia sing Barbie Girl in a Pink frilly dress and was cake-faced. It really was becoming hard to breathe for me. When we were finally able to sit up, there were still some bursts of giggles at times. When we finally settled down again, Thalia was glowering at everyone, meaning anyone who ever mentions this again, will be burned, boiled, stabbed, electrocuted and killed personally by yours truly and hopefully not me. She looked around for the victim of her rage. And for some reason she was looking at me, not Nico. A vicious and evil smile came over her face and I shuddered, fearing for my life.

'_Not me, Not me, Not me, Not me please, please, please, Not me.' _I thought furiously.

'Percy'

'_Shit, crap, fuck me, I jinxed myself didn't I...'_

Oh Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hades, ANYONE save me!

'Truth or Dare?' she said slowly with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

She gave me a look that practically said 'Say dare or I will gut you and feed your guts to vultures'.

"Dare" I gulped and she grinned all too happily for my liking.

"I dare you to..."

''STRIP DOWN TO YOUR BOXERS!''

_Huh. At least she wasn't going to kill me...yet. Hopefully she'll be in a good mood and only give me scars for life._

''Now'' Thalia said in a menacing tone. For some reason she kept grinning at Annabeth and kept looking between the two of us.

I stripped down to my boxers and every girl in the room was staring at my body and all the boys were glaring at me. I swear, I saw some drool come from Annabeth's mouth from the corner of my eye but she turned away before I could see clearly. I turned back to the group, searching for the person that was to become my... victim.

"Clarrise, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

'_Like I didn't see that coming' _I thought sarcastically

"I dare you to...''

I whispered the rest into her ear.

She turned bright red and glared at me with her 'I'm gonna kill you later' glare

"What was the dare?" That was Grover

All of a sudden everyone started asking us questions, until I yelled "**STOP!"**

Heh. Whadaya know, everyone actually stopped.

"You'll all find out very soon in about 20 or so minutes." I said calmly as Clarisse walked out and returned a few minutes later.

"Okay, I'm done" she grumbled.

"Truth or dare..."

"...Annabeth?"

"Truth" she said quickly

"Who would you like to kiss in this room the most?"

I perked up at this, though I have no idea why.

Annabeth turned bright red and whispered something inaudible.

"What was that?" taunted Clarrise.

Yet another inaudible whisper, though slightly louder this time.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you" she said with an evil smirk plastered to her face.

"**PERCY!**" Annabeth shouted. At this I turned away from her so she wouldn't see the tomato-like face I had now. She turned furiously to her Victim.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to..."

Hey, people, sorry for the semi-cliffy but I really like them. Could you guys send some ideas for truths and dares cos I'm all out.

Thanks,

NitemareDragon


	3. Wardrobes, Constipaton and Mustard

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in over 3 months

* * *

><p><strong>Confessing a not-so-undying love<strong>

* * *

><p>" I dare you to...let us lock you and Thalia in a empty closet for 5 minutes"<p>

Thalia and Nico turned so red, they could have blended in with tomatoes. They got up and got in a closet that was in the corner. As soon as they did Connor and travis got a padlock from Zeus knows where- outside thunder rumbled- scrap that, even Zeus doesn't know where, and locked them in.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>When the five minutes were finally over, we opened the door. They were locked in a tight embrace with Thalia's hands in Nico's hair and Nico's hand on her butt and on her back, pulling her closer. We shut the door but as we did that though, we heard a loud "OW!" from inside. Oops, seems like we accidentally disturbed them from their make out session. After a few seconds, Thalia got out got out and asked "Is it over already?''<p>

"Yeah"

"Time flies by when your having fun huh, _Thalia" _

"Uh-huh"

We all got back into a circle, with Thalia and Nico still blushing bright red.

"So _Nico_, did you have uhhhh... _fun?"_

Cue snickers and smirks from the nearly the entire group.

"Just get on with the game, people" sighed Thalia.

"Silena, tuth or dare"

Silena looked unsure and whispered

"Dare?"

_'That came out more as a question than a statement...'_ I thought

"I dare you to...ummm... oh confess your undying love for Mr D!"

Silena paled and well...fainted.

"Oh dear" remarked Thalia sarcasticly.

"Serves her right, she forced me into a barbie dress after all."

"Nico, your going to have to choose someone else" said Beckendorf whilst glaring at Nico as he grinned like a cheshire** (A/N spelling?)** cat.

"Hmmmmm...well then I choose..."

"Grover" he said with a grin that was well...scary. Well at least for Grover, it was.

"Well Grover, truth or dare?" asked a still grinning Nico.

"I pick ummm... truth"

"How many trees / bushes have you ever liked as in_ liked like?_

Grover spent about a minute or two counting all the trees / bushes he ever liked.

"13"

At this Juniper seemed to sadden a little.

"No, no, no...15"

Cue the gloomy, depressive atmosphere around Juniper (which Grover was completely oblivious to despite him being able to read emotions).

Everyone looked at Grover with wide eyes as Juniper hid her face in her knees.

"Did I do something?"

"No" was his reply from Annabeth.

"Truth or Dare...ummm...hmmm...uh-"

"JUST PICK SOMEONE ALREADY, GROVER!" Shouted Thalia.

"Okay!" yelped Grover

"Katie"

"Hmm..."

"Dare"

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of mustard"

I cringed because I had to do this for a dare once about a year or so ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico were hanging out at my cabin because it was the emptiest cabin that isn't scary or cold (Zeus and Hades cabins).We were all really bored and were just lying around when Nico suggested we play truth or dare.<em>

_"Sure" I answered_

_"Nothing else to do" sighed Thalia_

_"Okay" Grover agreed_

_We all got in a circle and Nico started. we did a few dares and truths until Nico dared me to drink a whloe bottle of mustard._

_"Nico, if I die because of this, I'll haunt you till you die, I'll make sure you never go to sleep and when you die, I'll kill you in the underworld"_

_Nico just looked at me with raised eyebrows._

_"Percy, I'm the king of the dead"_

_"And?"_

_"Nevermind, just do the dare"_

_Nico went out side for a minute and came back with a bottle of mustard._

_"Oh gods" I muttered_

_"Drink up, Perce"_

_"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG" They all chanted._

_I started drinking the mustard and to be honest it tasted like crap._

_The next day I had constipation. All because of a stupid bottle of mustard. (Don't know if this can happen _=P_)_

_I never touched a bottle of mustard since._

* * *

><p><em>End flash back<em>

* * *

><p>I truly felt sorry for Katie right there. She was going to go through hell tommorow and for the rest of the week.<p>

"Well Katie?" asked Nico as he glanced at me and smirked. Oh that little bastard.

Katie grabbed the bottle and took of the cap. She put the bottle to her lips and threw her head back as she drank the bottle.

A few minutes later she took the bottle away from her lips and she looked like she was gonna hurl.

And she did right on the one who made her drink it all. Grover.

"AHHHHHHH!" Grover yelled (screamed like a little girl)

About five minutes later grover came back clean and smelling like mustard.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if they are OOC and please review!<p>

Also could you give me some truths as well and plz don't give the usual 'who do you love?' sorta thing y'know?

Anyway thanks for reading this story and thanks for reviewing.


	4. AN Plz read since i usually skip these

**I will be putting a poll on my account to see if there is anyone out there who wants this story to continue so please vote because the poll is going to close on the 31st of August (if i have time).**

**Thank you to: **

**Annabellers for being the first reviewer**

**got2'heart'nico for being the first to review the second chapter**

**Heartless demon wolf, got2'heart'nico, IIsARandomPerson, Victorious Penguins, bookwormgirl2497, alikat99 and many more that i'm not bothered copy pasting for giving idea's for dares.**

**That's all!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. 2 year absence

Well, It's been nearly or over 2 years since I've done anything with this story. For those who had the thought and time to review, thanks for giving me tips on fixing up my story. I'll get this over with. I have absolutely no excuse for not continuing and updating this story regularly. However, I am going to attempt to fix it up, edit some parts, and hopefully update. To be honest I was absolutely appalled when I came back to this story after forgetting about it for two years. Typos in every line, Clumped up speech and being damn near unbearable to read, I nearly deleted this story right there.

To those who thought this was finally an update, I am sincerely sorry. Hopefully I'll get an update out withing the next few weeks but my schedule's being rather bitchy right now.

ND


End file.
